Private Misery
by Jayto
Summary: Robin has a problem. A big problem. One that only Slade can help him with.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I don't own Sexy Robin, Sexy Speedy, or Sexy Slade. I only own the sexy plot.

**Pairings: **Speedy/Robin … Slade/Robin … Starfire/Aqualad (only mentioned)

**Warnings: **R!

**A/N: **This story is only a few chapters long. I just needed something to entertain me while I try to sort out "The Secretary".

* * *

><p>"I'm…I'm…gonna cum!"<p>

"Me…me too!"

"Oh…oh…yes! Yes!"

Both bodies arched against the other, one spilling their seed on to a pale chest, the other, inside their partner. They both panted, collapsing on top of the bed.

"Rob, man, that was insanely awesome," Speedy breathed out, still shivering from an intense orgasm. His body was glistening with sweat and other bodily fluids.

Robin chuckled, although his blue eyes looked a little guarded as he sat up, pulling out from his team mate, before quickly making his way into the bathroom, careful that Roy didn't see the condom he was wearing…

…or lack of what was _supposed _to be _in _it.

* * *

><p>They'd been fucking for some time. A year, Robin thought. He was pretty sure. It had just happened, and it wasn't a loving relationship. They just had sex. That was it. Nothing else. Besides, they didn't have time for anything else, anyways, so they kept it completely physical. There wasn't supposed to <em>be <em>any problems.

Now, two hours later, after Speedy had made a retreat for food and a long shower, Robin stood in his own shower, staring at the black tiles while the water continuously cascaded down his muscled, but lithe, body, a frown marring his features.

Speedy had moved to Jump City a little over a year ago. They'd been minus a team mate at the time. Starfire had begun dating Aqualad two years ago, and she would continuously be flying back and forth from one end of the globe to the other. So, Robin had, graciously, told her that perhaps she'd be happier staying over in Steel City permanently. The alien had been ecstatic and sad at the same time. Her heart telling her one thing, but her loyalty another. Robin had assured her that if he ever needed any help, she would be the first one he'd call, and that had seemed to ease the tension a little bit. Besides, they were growing up. The Titan leader was now almost twenty years old. They weren't little kids anymore, and if Starfire was dating, _really _dating, who was Robin to stand in the way of the alien girl?

So, Speedy had, for some unexplained reason, decided to move to Jump City to join his team…

…and then the flirting had begun. It had been silly at first, just a simple little thing. It wasn't until they'd been doing laps in the Titan underground pool, alone, that Roy had made the first move. It had been a simple kiss, that had quickly turned aggressive, and then they had ended up naked, with Robin bending the archer over a pool chair, pounding into him from behind, while the other moaned about how pleased he was by that action.

Speedy enjoyed their meetings. He had told Robin once that he was an aggressive lover, and that he felt addicted to the sex they had together. The Titan leader had smirked and shown his team member just how aggressive he could be, with another round in his bedroom.

It should have been simple. An easy escape from the otherwise nasty stuff that they dealt with on a daily basis. But…Robin had a problem…a big problem, and he didn't know who was at fault for it.

Robin had never come with Speedy. Roy never knew. The teen was terrified of allowing the other to know such a thing. He was sure to be ridiculed or at least, that is what he kept _telling _himself. It couldn't be normal. It _wasn't _normal. But, Robin had no idea why it kept happening…

The Titan sighed and ran a wet hand over his muscled torso, letting his hard hands grasp his still hard cock, pulling the shaft upward in his palm. He felt the familiar sensation building.

Speedy was hot. Robin wasn't an idiot. He was completely turned on by Roy. The teen had a way of making the Titan leader want to fuck for days. However, no matter how aroused he would get, no matter how many times or how long they fucked, no matter what kind of kinky game they would play, just as he felt himself building up to that wonderful release, it _wouldn't _happen. And he didn't know _why_!

"Fuck!" Robin hissed as his hand moved vigorously over his hard cock. He was close. Oh, it was easy for the teen to come when he was alone, doing the deed himself. But, that was even more frustrating. Knowing what a wonderful feeling it was to fall over the edge and not being able to finish. Having to _hide _it from his team member. He was ashamed of himself. _What would Speedy think of him? _

The short gasp was the only warning the shower wall received as it was pelted with hot cum, drizzling down the tiles as the owner of the liquid groaned out his pleasure.

* * *

><p>Speedy never found out of course. Robin had become the master of hiding the evidence of his failure. Besides, Roy wasn't in their physical relationship for snuggles, and usually left relatively quickly after they'd fucked. Something that the teen had been a bit grateful for.<p>

So, who was at fault? Robin had concluded that it was him. He'd already gotten-

Suddenly the Titan alarm began blaring, just as Robin was about to step out of the shower and into his room, a towel still wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>"You ain't gonna <em>believe <em>who it is," Cyborg's voice rang over the common room as the information of their next mission began to highlight on the screen.

"It better not be Mumbo or Red X," Robin sneered, having become sick and tired of those two criminals in particular over the last year. But, that was a rant for another time.

"Its Slade," Raven's dry voice rang in the Titan leader's ears.

Robin gasped softly and stared at the screen as, sure enough, a security camera was presenting them with a live feed of the orange and black masked man. Behind Robin, Speedy's masked eyes narrowed slightly.

"Titans: GO!"

* * *

><p><em>Fuck! <em>Robin mentally screamed for the third time in an hour. Why was Slade _here_? After all this _time? _

"Bird boy!" Speedy shouted over their communicator, Robin had quickly fled to his R-cycle and sped off ahead while the rest of the team had to ride in the T-car. "Keep your chin up, don't let him mess with your head," the archer said, while there was a few sounds of agreement from the other members in the car.

"Don't worry, he'll be in for a shock for sure," Robin said confidently.

The other occupants of the T-car glanced at each other with doubt. Speedy has his arms crossed in displeasure.

* * *

><p>Slade had left Jump City two years ago. Robin hadn't heard a thing from the man since the entire situation with Raven's father. The mercenary had, after scaring Beast Boy in one last chuckle, taken off. The Titan leader hadn't know why he'd left, only that he <em>had<em>. Robin had always felt a small longing for the man over the years. There had always been a wanting. Jumpy City was, for lack of a better term, boring, in the villains' that seemed to rear their heads, far too easy for the Titan's taste. But Slade…well, he'd been a _challenge_, and unfinished conquest. Robin felt his muscles shaking in excitement. Slade was _back_.

* * *

><p>Robin landed on the abandoned warehouse first. Only realizing once he'd gotten there that this had once been one of Slade's old lairs. His R-cycle landed safely a few feet away on the ground after he'd jumped from it. The Titan leader didn't bother waiting, flipping off the building and landing on the ground, kicking open the first door that he found.<p>

Robin was prepared to see Slade there, standing smugly in the middle of the room, announcing that he was indeed back. But, the man was no where to be seen. The teen made a small sound in the back of his throat. The place was dark, too dark. He quickly activated the night vision function on his mask.

The hero caught the punch that had been coming at him at an alarming rate. There was a surprised sound from the source of the attack, but Robin smirked and kicked the person away.

"Impressive," Slade's masculine voice breathed through his metal mask.

Robin couldn't contain the grin. Slade shot his bo-staff out and cuffed the teen in the side, sending him backwards.

"Not _that _impressive, little bird," the man teased. "Show your master what you've learned."

* * *

><p>It was as if the mercenary hadn't left. The banter, the teasing, the hate, the anger, the wanting, the <em>lust<em>. It all came back to the Titan leader in a rush of adrenaline and he fought with _everything _he had. There was no holding back, no pretending from either of them. They began testing each other out, getting a feel for their long absence from each other. It was completely overwhelming, Robin almost felt dizzy from it. He wondered if Slade felt the same way. He could see the upturned steel eye, the one he'd missed so much, he'd realized, and knew that Slade was smirking from behind his mask.

* * *

><p>Robin crashed to the floor, the wind knocking out of his lungs. Slade's steel-toed boot held him to the ground, resting firmly on his chest. But, the teen could only smile. Slade raised an eyebrow behind his mask.<p>

"Entertained, are we?"

"Very," Robin smirked, although he was panting. "And you?"

Slade snorted.

The Titan spun himself out of the weight, his foot smashing into the villain's own chest, making him take a few steps backwards.

"Naughty," the man purred. Robin suddenly felt a tingle shoot up his spine.

"Only for you," Robin said sensually.

"Good boy," Slade growled in pleasure, teasing him. "My little bird."

"_Master_," Robin breathed out sexually.

It was only then that Robin realized what he'd just uttered, and exactly how it had sounded. Slade seemed just as shocked as the Titan did and could not seem to pick an expression to linger on. Both rivals just stood there, staring at one another. Robin was utterly mortified and the erotic adrenaline rush that he'd gotten from the fight had completely drained away in his embarrassment.

_I did _not _just say that, _Robin mentally panicked. _I did not just say _that!

Fortunately, fate seemed to play a small part in Robin's world at the moment, because it was this precise moment of panic that led to the doors around the warehouse being kicked, blown, and thrown in by none other than his team mates.

Slade fled the scene after that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Only a few more parts to this baby. I don't plan to make it long. Just long enough to write a few chapters to The Secretary and try and get out of that frump that I seem to be in.


End file.
